character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze the Cat (Canon, Game Character)/Paleomario66
|-|Blaze the Cat= |-|Burning Blaze= 'Summary' Blaze the Cat is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A | Varies; 4-A to 2-C Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic Rush Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, True Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Capable of fighting on equal terms with Sonic) | Varies; Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Equal to Super Sonic. Empowered by the Sol Emeralds, which are the interdimensional counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds] that enabled her to defeat the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard) Speed: FTL+ (Is a serious threat to Sonic in Sonic Rush) | Varies; Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible, likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, but higher Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Could trade blows with Sonic) | Varies; Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level (Took damage from the Egg Salamander and survived, although she was briefly knocked out) | Varies; Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: At least a few dozen meters with Pyrokinesis | Stellar Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Seems to be fairly book smart (She has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world.), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | Her time in Burning form is limited by the number of rings she has Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Axel Jump:' Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. *'Burst Dash:' Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. *'Burst Hover:' Blaze uses her flames to hover a short *'Fire Boost:' Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. **'Burning Fire Boost:' A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. *'Spinning Claw:' While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. Key: Blaze | Burning Blaze Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2